


Day One || Suitably Warm

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 11:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17263562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: Sasuke's return to Konoha - far earlier than he predicted - sees him back in the village in the dead of Winter. Hinata decides to give him a gift - both to welcome him back, and to help protect against the chill.





	Day One || Suitably Warm

Sasuke doesn’t know where she got the hobby from. All that he  _ does _ know, is that since becoming acquainted with the Hyūga woman a second time...she’s been an avid knitter.

Despite their glaring similarities when young - both children of so-called ‘royal’ clans of Konoha, both wielders of mighty dōjutsu, and both the apparent second choices by their fathers - neither Sasuke nor Hinata ever reached out to one another. Something that, in the current day, they can’t help but lament...yet never be able to change.

Sasuke hadn’t been in the Academy long before losing his family, and closing himself off to...well, everyone. Especially girls, given their obnoxious behavior toward him. It was no wonder, then, that he never noticed Hinata to be one of the few - if only - who didn’t dog him so.

Hinata, facing troubles at home with her father’s disappointment and a new baby sister he seemed to prefer, hadn’t had a ‘need’ to know one like Sasuke. Instead, she had latched onto the one person who could inspire her to push on despite her difficulties. Naruto’s blustering confidence and unwavering determination had caught her attention...while Sasuke’s reclusion admittedly went unnoticed.

It was only after the war, with their previous visions changed...that they could begin to see one another. Sasuke had his few scraps of family, and no remaining goals. Hinata’s affection had been rejected, and she found she no longer had a need to follow in Naruto’s footsteps. Her path was now her own.

And as Naruto and Sakura - each previously tied to them both - converged...it led to their own second meeting. This time without distractions. And, in fact, a few things already tying them together...namely the Hyūga working with the few remaining Uchiha. 

Either way...they couldn’t avoid one another now.

In addition to being rather directed toward him, Hinata was also one of the few who - upon his return - didn’t immediately treat him as the others did. With suspicion, distrust, and wariness that he was only a step away from going off the deep end again. So even before Naruto and Sakura, before the alliance...it was she who often made the effort to extend a hand to him when others shied away.

He suspected he could blame a certain sister-in-law of his for that. It was later he learned that Hinata was the first entrusted with Itachi’s secret: a best friend of his ‘widow’ that she trusted to reveal her heart to. So before Sasuke even returned, Hinata knew of his clan’s struggles.

_ His _ struggles.

It was the middle of Winter when his traveling was cut short, called home by a worrying letter from Sakura. Something was being schemed, and he should be there for it should something go wrong. That  _ something _ had been the dangerous - yet successful - revival of his brother. Which, subsequently, led to Sasuke’s change of plans, and permanent return to Konoha.

And all the challenges that brought.

Itachi’s second chance at life was slow to start, with a new body that needed time to adjust. Sasuke spent most of his time home helping, but...what with his new plans to stay, he was... _ encouraged _ to repair the bonds he’d cut with his departure.

He’d begrudgingly acquiesced.

And the first to reach out...had been Hinata.

 

.oOo.

 

“Sasuke-kun!”

The words bring a mixture of emotions. The first is a knee-jerk irritation. Sakura still calls him that...and the rosette is yet a sore subject. Second is a confusion, because...that wasn’t Sakura’s voice. Too soft, too high.

Turning to behold his pursuer with a single dark eye, brows furrow. It’s that Hyūga girl...Hinata? His brother’s wife (well...they aren’t married yet, but it’s just a matter of time) is good friends with her, right? She’s jogging toward him, clutching a paper-wrapped package to her front. “...Hyūga.”

Not looking at all put-off by the gruff greeting, she slows to a stop a few paces from him, a bit breathy and rosy-cheeked in the cold. “I...I’m glad I caught you! I heard you’ve been back in the village, and...that you have plans to stay…?

He’s not really sure why it’s her business, but...then again, they have connections through someone else. Odds are she’ll find out either way. At least she’s asking him directly, rather than waiting to hear through the grapevine. “Still considering it, but...given that my brother plans to remain here with his family, I’ll likely stay.” That’s all he has left to care about: family. His team feels fractured, and he never really made any other friends. Where his blood goes, so shall he follow. Even if it means Konoha.

But that’s a subject for another time.

Feeling he’s owed a question in return, he asks, “Why?”

“...oh! Well…” A hand absentmindedly strokes a thumb along the exterior of her package. “I...I know you don’t really have a...a solid place here yet. What with the compound still being so empty after Pein’s assault. There’s the new manor, but...well, supplies are still thin after everything was lost, and I know you haven’t had much time to resupply…”

He almost starts tuning her out given her rambling - can she just get to the point? But Sasuke snaps back to attention when she thrusts the package out from her chest toward his own.

“So I...I made you this! It’s rather cold lately, so...I just wanted you to have something to keep warm!”

A blink...and then he reaches his reconstructed arm out to grasp it. It’s...soft, whatever it is, paper sinking under his fingers. Without a word, he tears the wrapping aside to reveal soft cloth. Unraveling it, Sasuke finds she’s given him...a scarf?

“I’ve...I’ve been practicing, so...I’ve been handing them out to everyone as I make them. And...I thought you could use one, too!”

Crumpling the paper and tucking it into a pocket, he still doesn’t reply. A thumb brushes over it, feeling how plush and soft it is. And the stitchwork is good...as far as he knows. 

And at each tail end, he finds a little Uchiha crest worked into the pattern against the dark blue fabric.

Another blink.

Looking a little unnerved at his silence, Hinata falls back to an old finger-twiddling habit. “I...I hope you like it.”

Sasuke lifts his gaze, apparently just remembering he owes her an answer. “...it’s nice,” he offers honestly...and a little bluntly. “Thank you.” It’s then he goes ahead and wraps it around his neck, finding it rather suitably warm.

...when was the last time someone just...gave him something? For no reason at all than just the act itself? A hand tugs at one end, eyeing the symbol one last time.

Hinata, in the meantime, beams as he dons it. “If I find the time, I’ll have to make you something else to go with i! Some mittens, maybe...or a hat…”

“You don’t have to.”

“I know. I  _ want _ to. I…” A brief hesitation. “...I want you to feel welcome here, Sasuke-kun. I know...it can’t be easy being here after all that’s...all that’s happened. Just know that...we’re glad you’re here. And hopefully, things will only continue to improve.”

Silence falls as he considers that, looking back to the scarf to avoid her eyes. “...we’ll figure something out. I want this place to be safe for my family again. For  _ everyone _ again.” Granted, his initial plan was...brash. And altogether flawed. But his temper and black-and-white view of things often meant acting without much thinking in the past. This time...he’ll do it right.

“...well, we’ll help you however we can,” Hinata replies softly after he goes quiet. “Please know that...you can always look to us for help. M-myself included. We’re friends after all, right?”

Friends…? She barely knows him. And yet...she’s been, by far, the most welcoming person since his return. Beyond family, at least. He’s not sure if they’re friends  _ yet _ , but...she’s at least in the lead in some imaginary running he holds his agemates to.

“...I’ll bear that in mind.”

Hinata smiles, and then offers a quick bow. “Anyway...I’ll let you go on your way. I just...wanted to get that to you before it got too late. I hope you enjoy your evening, Sasuke-kun.”

“Thanks. You too, Hyūga.” He offers a nod in return, watching her walk past him and disappear into the crowds. After an owlish blink, he gives his new garment a glance before continuing on toward home.

**Author's Note:**

> Ooh boy, here we go! The first of many posts in what will hopefully be a solid 365 days of SasuHina drabbles! I'm so excited, and I actually wrote something before midnight for once, haha!
> 
> Anyway, this is set in my usual canon-divergent, OC-centric verse, A Light Amongst Shadows. It'll probably be the one that's most-often used due to being my default for both these characters in regards to roleplay.
> 
> Things are definitely more of a slow-burn for these two in ALAS. They are, after all, relative strangers in canon. So expect plenty of little bonding moments like this as we go along!
> 
> As always, thank you so much for reading, and I'll see you all tomorrow!


End file.
